


Now I Know Just Why You Stayed

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-28
Updated: 2006-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "I wanted you to pay attention to me and I figured you would if I never said your name right."





	Now I Know Just Why You Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The title comes from the Steve Perry song Oh Sherrie and it means a lot to the longevity of this coupling.  


* * *

“You want Tallulah?” Margaret asked.

Teddy nodded, burrowing under the covers with her baby doll as her mother tucked her in from all sides. Then they shared Eskimo kisses until the four year old giggled.

“Did you have a good day sweetie?”

“An excellent day.” She replied. “Where’s Daddy?”

“I'm here baby.”

They both looked up at Bruno standing in the doorway.

“Come and give me kisses.” Teddy’s arms popped out of the covers and she held them out for her father.

Bruno covered her face in kisses, smiling at her ebullience.

“I want you and Tallulah to have the sweetest dreams.” He said.

“We will. I love you daddy. I love you mommy.”

“I love you too.” Margaret kissed her once more. “Get some sleep.”

“Can we have pancakes in the morning?”

“Of course you can. Goodnight Teddy.”

They left the nightlight on as they turned off the bedside lamp. Margaret and Bruno walked out of the room with their arms around each other. She looked in on Brian who was sound asleep in bed. Bruno had been talking with their son earlier, man to man, and she was dying to know what it had been about. Once in their bedroom with the door closed, she asked him.

“Just guy stuff…the kind of thing a boy is supposed to discuss with his father. You know if it were important I would not hesitate to share it with you.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you alright Marnie?”

Bruno sat in the chair, lighting a cigarette as he watched her undress. It was another rainy night in the city. There was so much rain lately; Bruno thought they might float away. He reached over and flicked on the radio, setting the timer for two hours. Margaret’s favorite radio station played a love song show. Open Arms came out of the speakers.

“I'm fine.” She replied.

“Really fine or false fine?”

“What's with all the questions Gianelli?”

“You seem a bit off. More so than usual.”

“Nope. I have a few things on my mind but I'm fine.”

“Wanna share?”

“Yes I do. As soon as I have it all together you will be the first to know.”

Margaret slid her green nightgown, Bruno’s favorite, over her head. She threw the covers back and climbed into bed. Bruno thought it was strange she did not brush her hair. She must have had a lot on her mind…Margaret had rituals that rarely went ignored. It was one of the many things he found fascinating about her. A novel waited on her nightstand but her mind was not in the mood to focus on words.

“Bruno, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“On Air Force One that time, on the way to Manchester, did you really not know my name?”

“I have always known your name, from the first time we were introduced. I just liked to rattle your cage.”

“Why?” she asked.

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“Seriously, I don’t. Well, I had a crush on you and that was something I had not experienced in a lifetime. I wanted you to pay attention to me and I figured you would if I never said your name right.”

“Wow that was so immature. It’s delightful.”

“I thought it was a pretty good plan and looked how well it worked.”

Putting out his cigarette, Bruno undressed down to his tee shirt and boxers before joining her in bed. Margaret was immediately in his arms.

“So, you were smitten with me?”

“Very much so. I had a feeling you liked me too. Most women like me, even if they won't admit it.”

“You got me in bed faster than any man.” She said.

“Did I ever tell you how much fun I had in bed with you…that I still have? The little rituals you do; you probably don’t even notice them all. And all these years you have never once complained about my snoring.”

“You’ve heard my father when he sleeps; you have nothing to worry about. I was thinking the other day about the first time you told me you loved me. I was pregnant with Brian.”

“I remember. It was a night just like tonight. Why are we going down Memory Lane? You do want to talk about something, don’t you?”

“It’s been a bumpy twelve years.”

“I always say eight.”

“You don’t count the reelection?” Margaret asked.

“It was an amazing time Marnie but we hardly saw each other from the time Bartlet was reelected to the time I started work for the Vinick campaign. Do you really think we would be here now if we had not run into each other that night at that hotel?”

“Brian was an absolute blessing. He brought us to where we were supposed to be.”

“Together?” Bruno asked, kissing her forehead.

“Exactly. It still took a while but I never gave up hope.”

“Then why Dan Sterling?”

“I wanted to explore what was out there. You were so damn inaccessible sometimes and I found that there were men who were not. I had had enough of you. With Dan, I came first. The craziest thing about it was the closer I got with Dan, the more I loved you.”

“I find myself to be incredibly lovable.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“I didn’t know if I was worthy of you, and that’s the truth. I knew that I wanted you but I never wanted you not to be you. Women change sometimes…you never changed.”

“Damn right. I am who I am. It took me a long time to get used to myself, as I'm sure it does for many people. Once it happened, forget about trying to be something I am not.”

“I love you just as you are.”

Margaret smiled, kissing him and holding him closer.

“Do you remember when I lied to you?” she asked.

“Oh yes. I was so fucking angry Marnie.” He laughed a bit. “I can't even tell you why since on the grand scale of lying yours was minimal. I just think it changed you for me, just for a moment. You were like everyone else.”

“Don’t put me on a pedestal Bruno.”

“Too late for that. You are practically perfect in every way.”

“That’s a lot to live up to.”

“Just keep being you and you'll be fine.”

“I'm so sorry I lied.” She said.

“Bygones. Baby, why don't you tell me what you're really thinking.”

“I'm just thinking about us. We have a long history and I can tell you there were too many times to count when I never imagined we would be here.”

“It’s very domestic, and yet not at all boring. It’s a pleasant surprise. I think one thing I learned over these years is that it’s never boring with you.”

“Is fear of boredom the reason you avoided settling for so long?”

“Maybe. In the beginning, I think it was my cock…plain and simple. I loved fucking women. Beautiful women, smart women, funny women, young women, older women, vapid women…OK not vapid women. Well, there were probably a few if we are just using the law of averages. I didn’t have conversations with all of them so I cannot be sure. After I really knew you, I just couldn’t bear to hurt you. You were one of the first people to be my friend and I couldn’t give that up even for all the sex in the world. Why are you doing this?”

“What?”

“Making me say these things?”

“I'm not making you say anything.” She gently poked his stomach, telling him to take off his tee shirt.

Bruno pulled it over his head, throwing it on the floor.

“You are. You have softened me over the years woman.”

“I can admit that but deep down you are still the smug bastard I fell in love with.”

“And you are not saying that just to make me feel better?”

“Absolutely not.”

“I love you Marnie.”

He kissed her, turning in bed. She wrapped her arms around him as Bruno’s body covered hers. His lips moved down to her neck, her chest, and back to her mouth. Margaret moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

“Tell me that you love me.” he murmured.

“I love you.”

“Tell me how good I make you feel.”

“You make me feel so good.”

His hands roamed her body, moving her gown up above her hips. He pushed her thighs apart and stroked her skin.

“Oh Bruno.”

“Baby, you are so sexy. I love when you spread your legs for me and want me like you do.”

“That was certainly dirty.” Margaret giggled.

“Sexy giggle.”

While they kissed, Margaret pulled his boxers down. Thrusting inside of her, Bruno nearly pulled out before thrusting again. Margaret arched her back and clung to him.

“Bruno! Bruno, Bruno, oh God, ohhh…”

He moved harder against her, grunting as their bodies came together and moved apart with the usual rhythm.

“Tell me to fuck you Marnie. Tell me to fuck you good.”

“Fuck me good daddy. You dirty…oh God.”

Bruno lurched forward and Margaret came at the same time he did. He really hated that it didn’t last as long as it used to be but damned if it wasn’t still incredible. There was a lot of heavy breathing and then Margaret laughed.

“What's so funny baby?” Bruno rolled over onto the mattress.

“Us.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know…I just like laughing. It’s better than crying, or yelling. I'm glad that you make me do it. I don’t know if I can ever express how happy I am with you.”

“That makes me happy.”

“So, I've decided that its time to start planning our wedding.”

“What?” Bruno sat up some, looking down on her. He would never tire of Margaret’s post-coital heavenly glow.

“You asked and I'm finally answering.”

“You want to marry me?”

“That’s the single silliest thing you have ever asked me; of course I do. I love you and have waited for this moment for so long. I want my happy ending.”

“No baby, it’s a happy beginning. Or a happy middle perhaps. Will you change your last name? I know that might be sexist or something but…”

“I want everyone to know who I'm married to. I love you Bruno and it is time to go all the way.”

“Going all the way has always been something I was good at. Wow, I thought you would make me wait longer; pay me back for all the years I made you wait.”

“I've felt so strongly for you since you called me redhead girl on the way to Manchester…its time to do this right. I thought about holding out but you were unbearable enough. I decided to put you out of my misery.”

“Hey now! I think I've handled being rejected quite well thank you very much. Especially since I didn’t see it coming. I'm usually much better at reading a situation. By the way, I loved you the second I walked into your apartment and you were dancing to No Doubt in my jersey and a pair of tube socks.”

“That long ago, Oh my God, I would have never guessed. I…you are going to keep surprising me, are you?” She kissed his cheek. “We better get some sleep because someone is coming in early wanting pancakes.”

“She is just like me, isn’t she?”

“Oh yes, a very delightful handful.”

“As usual Marnie, you make it sound like an adventure.”

“It is, it was, and it always will be.”

***


End file.
